


What A Beautiful Wedding

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage ala POTC, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Marry me!” Billy turns to level him with his best incredulous glare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that no one asked for, but I wrote it anyways. This is the cleaned up version. The original can be found on [my Tumblr here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/151913735832/i-found-your-comment-on-that-post-about-billy-and)
> 
> Written for canadachild9 on Tumblr who sent me an ask: I found your comment on that post about Billy and Goodnight getting married, where you mentioned that it would happen during a shoot out. I immediately thought of that bit from the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie when Will and Elizabeth got married during the climactic battle lol

“Marry me!” 

Billy turns to level him with his best incredulous glare. “We’re kinda busy,” dodging a bullet that whizzes past, “if you haven’t notice!” Twirling to sink his blade into the chests of the two nearest men lunging at them, while Goodnight takes out another with the butt of his rifle.

“Then it’s the most opportune of times. “ Goodnight grabs him by the arm, pulling him close. “Marry me, mon cher. If this is all we have, if this is the only life we get to live, I want to have this with you.”

Billy visibly swallows, brown eyes bright with emotion. “Chisolm!” He shouts, taking his hairpin out and pressing it into Goody’s hand. “Marry us!”

“What? Right now?” They hear called back with a distinct high thread of disbelief in his voice. Two shots are heard and the thudding of corpses hitting wood, before Sam’s boots come skidding to a halt next to them on the dust.

“Right.” Sam breathes out, looking at them in turn. As if finding what he is looking for in their dust streaked faces, he grins. “Let’s do this. The bare bones version, yeah? Rings? Vows? I doubt we will be given grace for more.”

Billy holds up Goody’s flask, while Goody twirls Billy’s hairpin. Just as Sam nods, they are shot at with a short hail of bullets. Sam hauls them bodily by the cuffs of their collars to shelter behind a wagon.

“Miss Emma!”

“I’ve got you covered!” They hear her voice from somewhere on the ledge. They catch sight of Red running along the roof to drop in through the window of the brothel.

“Face each other. Do you, Billy Rocks, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold,” He pauses to return fire, “in sickness and in health, with health being very tenous. For richer and for poorer, till death do you part?”

Billy catches the approaching assailants, throwing his knives that land right in between their eyes. Taking a swig from Goody’s flask, he grins, “I do!”

“And you, Goodnight Robichauex. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, For richer and for poorer,” Sam rolls away to take out a man hiding behind the column, “till inevitable death do you part!” He grits out, snapping the man’s neck just as Horne barrels past, hooting as he throws two men to the ground.

Goody reaches over, fixing the pin into Billy’s hair. They take a moment to smile at each other, leaning in only for an incoming bullet to force them to take cover.

“You may now -” Sam calls. “You. May now!” He grunts as he is being hauled up against the side of a wall. Billy fires his gun, dispatching Sam’s problem. “You may -” He begins again only to be tackled to the ground. “Oh for the love of - Just kiss already!”

And they do. The moment suspends around them. Too dry lips sliding against each other, tasting too much of dust and blood and sweat and the tang of urgency. In their peripherals, Billy hears Vasquez hooting and whistling from Faraday, the fools. But it makes him smile none the less. Goody slides his hand into his hair, tilting their heads to deepen their kiss even as bullets fly around them.

“Not to cut the honeymoon short, but we need you two back here!” Sam calls out. They part, matching smiles even as they ready their guns to rejoin the fray. 

“Ready, husband?”

“Ready.” Billy replies with a feral laugh.


End file.
